High School Torture
by WMMRT
Summary: Gohan begins high school and meets a girl who will change his life forever
1. The Beginning

**High School Torture**

**The King Of The Demons Saga**

A/N This ismy very first story that wasn't a one shot, so please review the exact way you feel, so i may improve. Enjoy!

/

**Chapter 1**

"Wake Up big brother", were the words that the young Goten yelled as he lept onto his sleeping brother. Gohan opened his eyes as soon as his brother made contact with his stomach, and grabbed the little boy by the arm to inform him that he was awake. Gohan and Goten both turned their heads toward the voice of their mother coming from downstairs. "BOYS, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chi Chi screamed as she made the boys plates.

"Coming". the boys answered in unison

Both boys raced down the stair to the smell of their food being served.

"So, Gohan, are you looking forward to your first day in the public school system?" Chi Chi asked her oldest son. Gohan replied back saying, "Sure I guess. I just don't like the fact that I have to conceal my powers so that i can fit in." "Just make sure you make some lady friends so i can have grandbabies" Chi Chi said as she daydreamed. Gohan soon answered as his chicks turned cherry red. "MOOOMMM"! "Sorry, but i am just hoping son", Chi Chi said with some bitter in her voice.

Gohan inhaled his food, grabbed his book bag, and ran out the door, as his family waved at him. He started his flight towards Satan city.

/

Gohan had entered satan city to the sound of gun fire. _I better go Super Saiyan so people do not find out who i am, _were Gohan's thoughts as he transformed.

"Surrender now, or who will face a ton of pain", shouted Gohan as he walked toward the criminals. Te leader spoke up and said, "Who is going to inflict it"! Out of nowhere he started firing along with his buddies, but Gohan dissapeared.

"Where did he go", said one of the shocked criminals. "I am behind you", said Gohan as he delivered a karate chop to the neck, knocking the man out instantly. The before the other 2 could respond, he kneed the lackey in the gut, and kicked the leader from behind.

Before anyne could find who he was, he dissappeared. Soon he was confronted by a girl about his age.

"Did you see what happened here", she asked. Gohan answered her saying "Nope, just got here", before running off toward school.

o


	2. The First Day

A/N I promise that I will try to update every 3-4 days. I am constantly trying to think of new idea's to make this story more enjoyable. btw I will havethe Goldfighter be the hero instead of Saiyaman. No Buu

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Gohan had to do as he entered Orange Star High, was go to the main office and obtain his schedule.

"So, your name is Gohan?" Was what the receptionistsaid as she looked through the students files. "Here it is",said the lady as she handed his schedule to the young,bright boy. Gohan responded to the lady saying "Thanks for the help".

Gohan rushed out of the office as he looked for his next class. _Now if only i could find this classroom,_ were the thoughts that ran through Gohan's head as he searched the school for his homeroom. When he finally found it, he decided to knock on the front door. While the door flung open, Gohan felt nervous about his first day of school. _This is it!_ "Class, i would like to give a warm welcome to our new transfer student, Gohan. This promising boy recieved perfect scores on the entry exam. All of you could learn a thing or two about him." The Professor said, to introduce Gohan to the rest of the class. Nerd chants came throughout the room, and upset Gohan a little.

_Why would they put a label on me so early, they haven't even got to know me yet. If only they knew._

Gohan saw a young, blonde haired girl inviting him to come sit with them, so he took her up on her offer.

"Hi, cutie! My name is Erasa Rubber. And this girl beside me, daughter of the man who killed Cell", said the excited girl. _I had a daughter? _Was what Gohan was thinking of, until he remembered her oaf of a father, Hercule!

"I have a name. It's Videl. Said the teenage,as she stared at the new boy with a confused expression on her face. _He is the first guy that didn't care about my dad, that she remembered. There is something unique about him, something that attracted her. She was going to learn his secrets somehow._

The rest of the day was pretty easy for Gohan, except for showing some of his true power in gym, while playing baseball. The gym teacher had an announcement that made Gohan become very nervous. They were going to have Martial Arts 25% of his final grade in health. Classes began tomorrow. _I have no chance, the only notable power in here was Videl,and he made her look like a speck of dust. _Gohan's last words before the bell dismissed school were, "What am i going to do?"! Gohancouldsense Videl following him, so he used his brain to lose her. When he knew for sure she had lost him, he flew home!


	3. Detention

**(A/N) ****I decided to publish a new chapter pretty early due to the length of Chapters 1 & 2! Also, I came up with a great idea for later in story. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Gohan lost himself in deep thought, as the Nimbus cloud took him all. _Why do I have to hide my power? I bet if I didn't, no one would call me a nerd again! But then again, I wouldn't want all of the attention that would come with that revelation. I mean that is why I didn't take credit for my fight with Cell. _

Gohan then began to think on another subject, Videl Satan. _Man, she sure is nosy. Maybe girls like her are why dad always said they were strange. She sure wants to know what I am hiding, but I do not think she could handle the truth about her dad._

Gohan finally lost his train of thought at the sight of his house. As he landed, the door swung open, revealing his younger brother, Goten!

"Big brother, you're home. I missed you so much today brother. Mom is making me study so I can be like you, and it su-", Gohan said, before Gohan calmed him down. "Well, I am back squirt! Do you want to train with me today? "Gohan asked, as he waited for his Goten to answer. Goten answered as quickly as he possibly could. "Yes big brother, I want to be stronger than Trunks". Gohan began to think about his little brother as Goten started jumping up and down in joy.

_Man, he is just like dad. He is always so happy and carefree. He also seems so hyper, like dad. _It was bittersweet to think about their similarities. Gohan missed his dad, but understood why Goku did what he did. _He was a very heroic man._

ooOOoo

Gohan arrived back to his house, after a rough training session with Goten. They were covered in bruises, but had no worries. Thanks to their Saiyan blood, bruises and scrapes would heal overnight!

Chi Chi announced that food was ready, so the boys grabbed their seats at the table.

Chi Chi looked toward Gohan and asked her big question. "Did you find a girl friend today?" Gohan's cheeks turned cherry red, as he responded. "NO, MOM!" Chi Chi slapped him across the table. "I don't care how strong you get, don't you dare raise your voice at me. Anyway, you need to find one, cause I want some grandbabies!"

The boys then, devoured through the plates of food that their mom had sat on the table! _Mom never fails, when it comes to cooking Lasagna!_

When Gohan finally finished, he rushed up to his room to begin homework. Gohan then began examining all of the questions on his paper. _If this is what we are doing this year, than I will have no problem getting straight A's! _Gohan finished his math homework with ease, and got in his bed to sleep._ Today wasn't so bad, except for that one girl being curious about me. Maybe I can finally live a normal life!_ Boy was he wrong!

Gohan fell into a deep sleep, which would only be awoken by a young Goten! "Mom says you are running late." Gohan jumped up, and looked at the clock, 7:59. _Shit, I am going to be late. _Gohan jumped out of the bed, and put his clothes on. He rushed out the door, yelling at the sky. "NIMBUS!" The puffy cloud flew down from the sky. Gohan jumped on and headed to school. _I figure that I am going to be late, so no use in flying on my own anyway!_

Gohan made it to the roof and ran to class.

**Videl POV**

"So Erasa, do you know where Goh-", were Videl's words until she was interrupted by the prof. "Videl, I am giving you detention cause you will not shut mouth." She was going to protest, until Gohan barged in. "I will give you detention too, for being late to class."

Gohan didn't even bother to protest, and came up to sit with us.

_Hey, maybe I could learn more about Gohan. _Videl put a smirk on her face as she began to think of what she would ask.

**Gohan POV**

_At least she isn't staring at me today! _Gohan thought, as he glanced at Videl. Soon he began to get bored of class, so he started drawing in his notebook. He drew a picture of Goten, Dad, Mom, and him all outside.

_If only dad was here, he would be Goten's hero like I am to Goten. _

Videl took a glance at what he was drawing, and started to look as if she was confused.

Soon gym came, and the coach introduced the M.A. teacher.

Gohan was shocked as he seen Tien walked up on to the stage.

"Today, we will all meditate."

Sharpner spoke up, "how will meditation help?"

Tien responded saying, "It will help clear the mind. By clearing the mind, we won't get distracted in battle."

This answer pleased the students well enough. Gohan got in his position, and began to clear his mind. Soon he found himself in a meditive state. HE wouldn't come back to the real world until the bell rang, dismissing class.

Gohan headed to class, for his detention. Soon he found a note passed to him from Videl.

_**Was that Son Goku that you drew earlier **_

_**Yes**_

_**Why**_

_Should I tell Videl? Yea, she seems trustworthy enough._ He passed a not to Videl that said, _**He is my dad.**_

She was about to read it, when her communicator went off. There was a robbery at_** "Capsule Shack."**_

Gohan saw Videl get up and leave, and realized he couldn't go and help her cause of detention. He just had to hope that she knew what she was doing.

He sensed her ki falling and knew it was now or never. He ran to the roof, and powered up. He flew towards Videl's dropping ki and entered.

He saw a wounded Videl on the floor with a knife wound. He Quickly chopped the villains on the neck, knocking them unconscious.

He flew over to Videl and took her to the lookout. "Dende, I need your help", yelled a scared Gohan. The young guardian rushed out. When Dende saw what was wrong, he used his healing ability to fix her up.

Gohan grabbed Videl and flew her to Satan mansion. He saw that she was sleeping, so he layed her on her blue bed.

As he walked to the balcony, she woke up. "Goldfighter?"

"Yes", Gohan responded.

"Thanks"

Gohan nodded back, and then he flew off.

He knew that he was going to be in big trouble for skipping school today. But he had saved her.


	4. Identities Revealed

(A/N) If I can't get a chapter up soon, I will try to get it up weekly. Enjoy my newest chapter

**CHAPTER 4**

Gohan was worried coming home about the school calling his mom and telling her that he had detention earlier

_Please, for all that is holy, don't let her know Dende_

Gohan walked towards his capsule home, and trembled as he knocked the door.

Gohan felt relieved when Goten answered, but that didn't last long cause of what Goten said.

"Mom is angry with big brother, why?"

Gohan felt all his fear return in a sudden! _Why Dende, I thought we were friends_

"I got in a little trouble at school today squirt, but nothing serious."

"Okay big brother". Goten said as he lead Gohan into the house

"Gohan, what's this I hear about you getting detention?" Chi Chi asked as she gave Gohan a glare that would match Vegeta's! "I was Late to school, because I had to stop this robbery that was going on" Gohan answered back with a hint of fear on his face.

"WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT, SOME STUPID ROBBERY, OR MY LITTLE BOY'S STUDIES. NO FOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT MISTER."

Gohan did not want to lie to his mom, but he was very hungry. "Mom, I met a cute girl that reminds me a lot of you today, because I stopped that robbery."

"Well that changes everything!" Chi Chi squeaked as she went into deep thought. _I knew my baby would find a girl just like his mom. I cannot wait to see my grandbabies!_

Gohan was allowed to eat which was all that mattered in his eyes. Afterwards, he decided to mention another problem now that she couldn't take his food away.

"I might have detention tomorrow too."

"WHATTTTT?"

**VIDEL POV**

Videl was laying in her bed thinking about the Gold Fighter

_How am I healed, when I know for sure that I was stabbed?_

_I don't know yet, but I must find out_

She was startled out of her trance when her phone began to ring

"**Hello"**

"Videl, did anything happen between you and the new boy in detention"

"Nope, I tried to get some information out of him, but had to leave."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Videl hung up the phone and thought about the conversation she had with Gohan during detention.

She pulled out the note that Gohan gave her

_**He is my dad**_

_Wait, the legendary martial artist, Son Goku, was Gohan's dad. That explains why he doesn't like my dad. _

_All my dad does is put down fighters like Goku and Master Roshi. Stupid dad!_

A smirk grew on Videl's face as she lay down in her bed and dozed off.

**Gohan POV**

Yet again, he awoke to his brother to his brother jumping on his stomach. This very action would kill a weak person,, but Gohan just looked at his clock. It read 7:20, so Gohan ran downstair's past his pissed off mother before she could chew him out some more.

Gohan arrived to school around 7:40 and grabbed his seat in his 1st period class. The bell rang to begin class and the teacher began to take roll.

"Gohan"

"Here"

"Gohan, why did you leave detention without an excuse yesterday?"

Gohan answered with a sort of a question!

"Umm, I needed to use the bathroom?" Gohan began to rub the back of his head in a traditional Son way.

"For 45 minutes? Next time you leave detention w/o permission, think of a better excuse." I will let you off today, because I was a little harsh on the new kid yesterday, but make it to class on time from now on."

Gohan nodded, and began to deeply pay attention to the lesson.

**VIDEL POV**

_So, he skipped detention after I left. How could I not see it before? Gohan is the Gold Fighter! They wear the same clothes, and Gohan has a dad who was an amazing martial artist. It only makes sense. Only problem is that the Gold fighter has blonde hair and teal eyes. But then again, the Gold fighter looks like the delivery boy, and his friends knew how to change their hair, maybe he can too!_

The bell rang signaling for class to end.

"Gohan, wait up", Videl said as she packed her things.

"What is it Videl?"

"The jig is up; I know you are the Gold Fighter." Gohan jumped back at that statement.

"How did you find out?"

Videl answered back with some attitude.

"What do you take me as, a fool? The proof was in the pudding!"

"Videl, please do not tell; I love my privacy that me and my family have."

"I won't on one condition; you have to teach me how to fly!"

Gohan nodded in defeat.

The other classes were boring for the gang, cause they shared no other classed until health and physical education. As soon as Gohan arrived, he requested that Tien allowed him to take Videl outside, and train her to use her ki.

"Wow Gohan, she is smarter than her father. She actually wants to learn the techniques that her father refers to as light tricks." Tien approved of this and Gohan took her out to the track.

**GOHAN POV**

"You must clear your mind and wait until you here a pull from the center of your body. Then you just pull it out." Gohan told her.

Videl began to tense up which caused Gohan to get involved.

"No, you cannot do it all tensed up like that. You must be calm and relaxed."

Videl began to clear her mind; which took her about an hour.

Videl finally heard something deep within her, and tried to will it out.

Finally after a whole class, she managed to muster up a tiny ball of ki. Then it disappeared, and Videl fell due to exhaustion. "That is the hardest thing I have ever done", said a shocked Videl. Gohan responded to her. "Now all you have to do is put that energy below you, and you will fly."

"Well since tomorrow is Saturday, may I come over to train?" Gohan nodded as the bell rang.

"See ya tomorrow Videl!"

(A/N) Now Videl knows that Gohan is the Gold Fighter, what will happen next? Please leave me your feedback on future ideas.


	5. Flying into Love

**Chapter 5**

(A/N) From now on I will change POV use -. Training for videl's energy begins now. In my story, Gohan has already taught Goten how to fly.

Gohan woke up early on this Saturday morning, so he could get some real training with Goten before Videl arrives.

"Hey little squirt, are you ready to go train before Videl gets here."

Goten would shock Gohan with his next response.

"Gohan, is Videl the girl that you were talking about a few nights ago? Is she going to be my new sister?"

"No bro, it is not like that!" That was all Gohan could say before his cheeks turned blood red.

Goten began to chuckle as he walked along the path, following Gohan. When they arrived to the place, Gohan sensed a familiar ki.

_What is she doing here this early?_

"Squirt, we have to go back home."

"Why?"

"Sorry little bro, but Videl is here."

"Oooh, can I help?"

"No squirt, maybe you should pay Trunks a visit!"

Gohan went from being upset, to perking up at Gohan's words. "Yay! See ya big brother." Goten took flight and waved as he disappeared in the distance.

_So, this is the famous Son Goku's house! _Videl may not have showed it, but she was anxious to go in Son Goku's house.

If only she knew!

As soon as she got to the door, she felt someone walking behind her. She just turned to see Gohan in a similar gi to what he wore at the Cell Games.

"Are you ready Gold Fighter?"

"I guess!"

Gohan grabbed her bridal style and began his flight to the place he had been with Goten earlier.

"Remember the energy ball you brought out yesterday; all you have to do is put that energy below you as you push energy out of your feet to fly forward. Are you ready?"

Videl nodded, and began your practice.

After hours of hours of trying, Videl began to get frustrated. Gohan noticed this, so he stepped in.

"Videl, you have to relax yourself and clear out the frustration in your mind. A clear mind is key when learning this."

Videl relaxed herself and cleared her mind of all the negativity. Soon after, her feet began to levitate.

"That's it Videl, keep going!"

Videl opened her eyes to those words, and saw she was 3 feet above the ground.

She began to push more energy below her until she reached about 6 feet up. Then, she fell from the sky, landing in Gohan's hands.

Gohan saw the disappointment on her face and made an attempt to cheer her up.

"Videl, after you get some rest you will be able to put out more energy."

"So it is like working out; you continue to push yourself to your limits, and it will make you better at doing it."

"Yes Videl, that's it." Gohan was happy that she was in a good mood again.

She realized what time it was, and knew she had to go. "I have to go, my dad will be worried".

Gohan decided it would be best he take her back. "Let me take you home, because it would be so much faster.

Gohan picked her up, and instantly powered up!

"HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Gohan arrived to the Satan Mansion in about 5 minutes.

He was about to fly off, when Videl grabbed his ankle. "Wait, I have to know something."

Gohan slowly landed on her balcony, and waited for her questions.

"Were you at the Cell Games?" Gohan answered her first question by nodding

"So tell me, did my dad really kill Cell?" Again, he couldn't answer with words, so he shook his head no.

"So that means that the delivery boy was the one who did it, just as I thought. And you have to be the delivery boy, aren't you?"

Gohan finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for not telling you; I just did not want to upset you, but it seems you already had a feeling in your gut."

Gohan looked back at her, and told her bye. He was about to fly, when she pulled him back.

She stared back into his eyes, then gave him a light peck on the lips.

"You are my Superman." Time felt as if it was stopped. Gohan and Videl leaned into a more passionate kiss.

This Kiss lasted until they heard a yell in the background. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, OR THE CHAMP WILL KICK YOUR SCWANY ASS."

Before Gohan could defend his pride, Videl spoke up.

"I would like to see you try to do that to the person that really beat Cell."

That was when the Savior finally realized it. _This is the boy that beat Cell!_

"I am sorry for taking credit, but you left, and I couldn't resist."

Gohan looked into the man's eyes with forgiveness. "I didn't want it anyway, thank you. I do want something. I want your blessing to date your daughter."

Hercule ran over to Gohan and gave him a father like hug.

"I would love to be a part of your family. Now I know that my baby will be safe. You have my blessing." Videl hugged her father, then turned to Gohan.

"Bye, I love you."

"Bye, Videl!"

Gohan entered the classroom, to find his princess sitting where Erasa usually sat.

The class went smoothly, as Gohan and Videl explained their relationship to Sharpner and Erasa.

They were even shocked, when they learned that Sharpner and Erasa finally got together!

At the end of their last class, they were told to report to homeroom.

"We are pleased to announce, that everyone will be going on a field trip to the woods on the outskirts of Satan City. We will be camping for the night. It is a mandatory field trip. We leave tomorrow!"

Gohan knew that there was no getting out of this, so he rested up as soon as he got home.

"It is time, time to kill these school kids! No human will be able to stop me."

(A/N) This camp trip will not be as safe as originally thought!


	6. The Devil is Here

(A/N) Bold means writing, italics mean thoughts. Vegeta gets some time in this chapter. He will be pretty important from here on out.

**Chapter 6**

Gohan flew to school wondering about how he was supposed to camp without revealing his special abilities. Then it hit him, _all i have to do is pretend to be just brains and no brawns. I will let that goof Sharpner get the food, and all i have to do is use my brains for stuff like knowing if a berry is poisonous. The class won't suspect a thing!_

Gohan was already close to arriving, so he jumped of the bright cloud, Nimbus. Gohan relayed a message to the owner of this cloud, his little bro.

Goten thank you for letting me use you. I was feeling kind of lazy today." With those words, the yellow cloud raced off into the sky. Gohan waved at the cloud as it became just a little dot in the sky.

Oo0oO

All of the students met outside in the school parking lot, as the waited for the buses.

There was a gloomy feeling among the crowd, with them waiting during a foggy day. Gohan could see Videl in the distance with Erasa, talking about Kami only knows what.

Gohan heard Sharpner trying to start a conversation with the young Demi-Saiyan.

"Hey Brains, are you going to be working with me on this camping trip. I would love to know if what I am eating is safe, and I could give you pointers with when it comes to women."

Gohan thought about the proposal, and thought it would be good to give the boy a chance. "Sure bro, we will work as a team. But I will warn you, I like to be away from the group. I love the peace and quiet." _And I don't like half of the people in the class. _

Finally, the bus pulled right up. The middle aged teacher stood up to give the students directions. "The seats only fit two people, so we will be camping in partners. Grab your partner, grab your seat, and let's hit the road." Gohan and Sharpner got in the line, behind horde of high school kids trying to enter the white activity bus.

The Demi-Saiyan glanced over at his beauty, and noticed she was partnered with Erasa. _Figures, they are best friends. I hope they both stay safe._

Through the bus trip, Gohan remained silent. He watched as all the kids being rude, obnoxious, and loud. _Even my little demon of a brother, has more sense than these idiotic kids_. Gohan just smirked at the thought and remained quiet, until Sharpner spoke to him.

"So, have you ever been to Satan City before you began school here." Gohan began to think about the question. _Have I? If I have been here before, I haven't been here much._

Gohan finally gave his answer. "I don't go here much; I usually spend more time in West city."

Sharpner instantly raised his eyebrow to the answer.

"Then why didn't you go to West City High; it has a better academic program than us due to Capsule Corp funding?"  
Gohan answered this question with some honesty.

"I have friends of the family that live there, and I would rather start off with a clean slate."

Sharpner nodded, showing that he understood Gohan's decision.

"Sharpner, I am going to have to take an aspirin, if these kids don't shut up."

Suddenly, the bus came to a halt and the driver spoke up.

"We have arrived at the campsite!"

The buses unloaded, and everyone walked into the woods, through a trail, to the campsite.

The teacher gathered everyone in a circle and began explaining what the students were supposed to do.

"You and your partner should explore the campgrounds while we prepare dinner. Mr. Shinhan should be here later today to keep you all safe, while you explore. Be sure not to go too far and get lost, or you won't eat tonight. You are dismissed!"

Gohan met up with Sharpner, and journeyed off into the woods.

Oo0oO

_The kids have arrived at my territory. How can they fight the Devil himself?_

The entire time, the fiend continued to do is laugh. _Everyone will be dead by dawn!_

Oo0oO

Vegeta exited the gravity room after a great training session.

The only reason he left the room was so he could go and have his way with his woman. Otherwise, he'd still be training until he got hungry.

As he walked I, he spoke to Bulma. "Woman, meet me in your room in 10 minutes."

And just like that, he had her attention.

Oo0oO

Gohan and Sharpner stumbled across a dark and gloomy cave, forcing Sharpner to grab a flashlight out of his bag.

The boys had been walking for hours when they discovered the cave.

Sharpner turned the light on and led the way for Gohan.

Gohan could of made his own light, but didn't want Sharpner to know that he was the Gold Fighter.

"Am I the only one that has a bad feeling about this cave", said Sharpner.

Gohan responded quickly saying, "I have that feeling too."

Eventually, the teen boys came to a dead end.

Gohan began to turn the other way, when Sharpner called his name.

"GOHAN, COME OVER HERE AND READ THIS NOW."

Gohan sprinted back to discover writing on the wall.

**He is here for everyone!**

**This is the devil's home**

**He is the King of the Demons**

**You all are going to die down here**

(Cookie for whoever guesses where that is from)

**You can run, but you can't hide.**

Then, Gohan and Sharpner read the last one.

**He calls himself Dabura!**

Gohan looked at his newfound buddy and finally spoke.

"WE NEED TO GET TO CAMP, NOW!"

The boys sprinted out of the cave and Gohan picked Sharpner up, flying to the camp. The Sun had set.

_I can just have the dragon wipe his memory later._

Oo0oO

Vegeta had gotten out of the shower when he felt Gohan's ki rising.

_The brat must be in trouble. I might as well go; who knows, there might be a worthy challenge for the Prince! _

Vegeta jumped out the window and flew off into the clouds.

Bulma walked up to the window half naked, with a disappointed face.

_He could have told me if he didn't want anymore._

Oo0oO

"Gohan, how ar-rre y-ouu flying?"

Gohan just ignored the frightened boy as he landed at the camp ground.

Both boys stood in fear as they noticed something eerie at the base.

"Gohan, Where is everybody?"

(A/N) The next chapter will be Gohan vs Dabura. I will be wrapping of the "King of the Demons Saga with Chapter 8. Two more chapters left of this saga. This next chapter might take a little longer because it will be a fighting chapter. The next saga will be the "Golden Warrior Saga". It will focus more on crime fighting. Enjoy.


	7. Gohan Vs Dabura

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N) I have been really thinking about how this fight is going to happen. I have never written an honest to god fight scene before. This may not be good, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to leave a review.**

As Sharpner's words rang through Gohan's eardrums, the young Saiyan Warrior sensed a dark force hiding behind the trees.

Gohan finally answered Sharpner. "I have no clue, but it may have something to do with those cave messages."

Gohan was shocked when no answer came from his new close friend.

"Sharpn-", was all Gohan could say when he turned to see Sharpner spat on.

Shortly after though, he turned to stone. Being the genius when it comes to combat, Gohan found it best in his head to avoid being spat on.

"Come out, you monster."

"Come out, Dabura."

After Gohan yelled out those last words, he heard laughter.

Soon after, he saw the figure of the being where laughter was coming from.

The monster said his first words to the brave boy. "So, you think you can best the Devil himself."

Gohan was on the defense, when he heard that chilling voice. "I know the King of the Demons, and you look nothing like Piccolo."

Then, that spine tickling voice echoed in the darkness. "I took after when that fool got trapped by those martial artists. I am far superior to the one known as, King Piccolo."

"Where are the others?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, I guess I have to beat it out of you!"

"Bring it on, human."

With this, the two flew at each other, and engaged in hand to hand combat.

Fists flew at each other, faster than the human eye could see.

Gohan went for an uppercut, only for Dabura to shift to the side and attempt to knee Gohan. Luckily, Gohan blocked the incoming knee, and went for a kick to the demon's head.

Too bad Dabura ducked, proceeding with a double handed punch to Gohan's back, sending him crashing into the ground.

Realizing that the monster wasn't struggling with his base form at all, Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan level, and dashed back into the sky. The gap in their power was cut very short, but Dabura still held an advantage in power.

Gohan couldn't just power up to the next level, because he had stopped training for 7 years. If he was going to win this fight, he would have to do it as a Full Power Super Saiyan.

Dabura took his shot on the offense and was quickly gaining the upper hand; that was until Gohan shifted one of his opponent's jabs to his left, and followed up with a quick right elbow to Dabura's face.

This created the space and shock that Gohan needed to charge up hi energy. "Mansenko." Gohan lifted his hands up above his head, with ki forming in his hand.

"HA", yelled Gohan as he shot off the blast at his fiend of an opponent. All Dabura could do was brace himself for the oncoming attack.

Smoke surrounded the air, but Gohan wasn't a fool. He could still fill Dabura's strong ki emitting from the unclear area.

Using the smoke to his advantage he charged up his own blast. He shot it off, knowing that the boy would dodge.

As soon as Gohan flew upward to dodge the blast, he was caught off guard with an uppercut to the face. This error allowed Dabura to capitalize with an onslaught of punches to the Half-Blood Saiyan.

"You are way stronger than the three eyed fighter, and the teenage girl. I turned them both to stone as I watched the fear on their faces." Dabura had a clear advantage over Gohan, now that his ki was dropping.

This was when Gohan realized that he was starting to wear down, as the fight continued. _I can't let this fight drag on, or I am dead!_

Gohan knew that it was now or never, so he created the opportunity by using Solar flare. Afterwards, he charged up his dad's signature move. Knowing that he didn't have much time before he would be too tired to fight back, he put most of his power into powering up this blast.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA." The ki wave shot out of his hands and hit Dabura head on. Gohan's chances of winning came down to this very blast.

Then it happened. The monsters laughter echoed through the forest, and left Gohan floating in awe. It was the beginning of the end.

The monster popped him in gut, and then kicked his face up. Dabura ended this combination with a kick in the gut, which sent Gohan flying into a standing tree. The tree collapsed on spot, and ended up leaning up on another.

Dabura landed on the ground, and lifted the defenseless boy up by his shirt. He began throwing fists at the boy, damaging the weakened boy.

"You were the strongest of the three, but you are just going to end up like the man and girl; one of my trophies."

The boy struggled against the Demon King, but was quickly stopped by his overwhelming power.

"There is no use in trying; I have already won this battle."

This is when the thought hit Gohan. _Had I listened to Vegeta and trained, I would still be able to go Super Saiyan Two. In that form, I would have easily beaten Dabura._

"Are you ready boy"; said the fiend, as he pushed Gohan into a kneeling position. The Devil gathered his spit, and prepared to turn Gohan to stone.

Gohan faced the tyrant with Saiyan pride, expecting certain death!

Then, time stopped as a loud sound was heard.

BAAMMMM!

(A/N) That was my first fighting chapter, and I think it went well. Next Chapter will end The King Of The Demons Saga. Then we will begin the Golden Warrior Saga. Hope you continue to read this story, bye!


	8. The Devil's End

**Chapter 8**

**(A/N) This is the Finale of this Saga. To clear up what I was saying earlier, Gohan can still go Super Saiyan 2, He just caan only do it when pushed beyond his limits!**

**King Of The Demons Saga Finale**

Gohan stared at the figure that saved him, and realized it had been none other then the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta.

"Why did you help me, you don't even like me." Gohan focused on the man before him.

"Because brat, you're the closest thing I've got to battling Kakkorat, that is."

It was then, that Gohan realized that Vegeta wasn't just a Super Saiyan, but he had ascended to the Super Saiyan 2 level!

Vegeta seemed to notice the shock and amazement in the kid's eyes. "What, have you realized that I am stronger than you? Maybe if you would have trained with me these past 7 years, you would be able to enter this form at will."

Gohan knew deep inside that Vegeta was right; had he learned to control this new power at will, he could have defeated Dabura with ease.

Dabura took this as his opportunity to get a surprise attack on this newcomer.

The Monster charged Vegeta, and went for a punch, but Wwhen his hit landed, Vegeta phased out.

"Looking for me?" Vegeta showed a big smirk when Dabura showed fear at this.

"Are you try to make a mockery out of the devil? I am going to make you pay for that!?" Dabura began to throw fists left and right , hoping that he would land one, but quickly found that this man was to quick for him.

Dabura found himself gasping for breath trying to hit this man. "Who are you?"

"I am Death himself, and I'm ready to take the Devil to the pits of Hell." Dabura knew that if he stayed an longer, that he was going to die. So he began to fly away.

"Where do you think you are going", said Vegeta as he phased in front of the fleeing coward.

Vegeta decided to end this once and for all. "Time for the Devil to meet death; Big Bang Attack!"

Just like that, Dabura vanished off the the Planet.

Vegeta descended out of the air, towards Gohan. " I expect to see you in the Gravity room 2 days from now. So if you going to use the Dragon balls to fix this, you better do it in the next two days, or these kids can just stay dead."

"Vegeta, I sense Tien, a girl named Videl, and that boy over there. Why can't I sense the others?"

Vegeta looked at the boy and answered with utmost honesty. "I have no idea brat, ask your Dad's friend in other world."

"My name is King Kai", said a voice from the sky. "The reason you can only sense three people is, that they were the only ones he turned to stone with his saliva. When Vegeta killed him, They came back from being stone."

Tien led Videl back to the center of the camp to find Vegeta standing their.

"Gohan, you take Videl back home, and I will take Sharpner home. Thank Kami he is unconscious, or I would have to explain everything to them!" Tien grabbed Sharpner's shirt and took off, leaving the three.

Vegeta looked back and Gohan and reminded him of their deal. "Three days, got it?"

Gohan nodded and watched as Vegeta took off toward West City. Gohan grabbed Videl, and put her on his shoulders and flew towards Satan City.

One thought bugged him all through his trip. "I was supposed to take my dad's place and protect the Earth, but I needed Vegeta to fix my mistakes. What kind of Protector am I?

Oo0oO

Gohan had visited Bulma to get the Dragon Ball radar, and was surprised when she was waiting for him. Vegeta had actually told her what happened.

The search for the Dragon Balls was uneventful, and completed rather quickly.

Then the time came to summon the Eternal Dragon. Gohan decided to summon him on Lookout, so Humans didn't get super scared.

"Shenron, Arise!"

Out of nowhere, the dragon flew up into the sky and questioned them. "You have two wishes, Speak your wishes so I may be able to return to my slumber."

"Eternal Dragon, bring back all of those that died at the hands of Dabura!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red, and then he answered. "It has been done; what is your second wish." This time, Gohan spoke up. I wish that everyone forgot about that camping trip except for Me, Vegeta, and Tien."

The dragon repeated what he did before and said one last thing. "Until next time", with those words he flew back into the balls.

The balls turned to stone, and scattered throughout the planet.

Gohan said goodbye to Piccolo, Dende, and Popo. He flew off to the 439 district and began to thing of all that had happened. _At first, I thought that it would have been bad to go to high school. But if I hadn't, all these innocent students would have died, even Videl. _  
Gohan finally realized in his head that the Gold fighter is needed. _I need to protect these innocent lives from all evil doers. I need to train so that I am capable of beating all rivals. What if someone as strong as Dabura shows up? Next time, I will be able to stop them!_

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed these last few chapters. I realized that I did not focus on the Gold fighter much during this story, so the next story will focus deeply on the Golden hero. I am still debating on who will be the main antagonist for the Golden Warrior Saga. Look forward to the next saga in one to two weeks. Please leave a review for this chapter and enjoy. **


	9. Thing back to Normal, or Not?

**Chapter 9**

**The Golden Warrior Saga**

**(A/N) I just began writing on this Saturday, due to some recent personal problems. I plan on really working hard on this Saga and showing more detail. I read many other stories and realized that 900-1000 word chapters are pretty short, so I plan on making better chapters. Please enjoy this story.**

It had been a week since the Dragon Balls brought back the lost souls from the devastating camp trip. Piccolo and Gohan searched the campsite, and discovered that the mysterious cave had possibly been the portal that allowed the entities to cross from the Demon Realm, into the land of the earthlings. Piccolo found it best to destroy the cave on spot; the couldn't risk Demon coming into the land of the living.

Gohan began his training regime with a certain prince, in a certain Gravity Room. Gohan's main goal to come out of this training, would be to learn to control and master the 2nd form of a Super Saiyan. Who knows when he might need this form to finish a mission, or stop a foe?

Gohan resumed his studies at the high school, and found that Sharpner wasn't such a dick anymore, even after he forgot of the events on the trip. Erasa and Videl were glad to see that their boyfriends became best of friends, besides their social status. Maybe there was hope in for the teenagers in Satan City after all.

With the recent events forgotten and behind our hero's, came a the Rise of a New Hope for the people of Satan City. The Rise of the Gold Fighter!

* * *

It was really seeming like a gloomy day at Orange Star High during the last period of the day, due to the teachers work being basically review for Gohan. He hadn't studied this crap since he was of the age of 8. His mom always insisted on him being super smart, and she damn sure got it!

He was on the verge of falling to sleep, when a familiar buzzing noise went off. "What is it Chief?" Videl asked as she looked down at her communicator. Soon a voice came through, and Gohan was force to listen to the man. "Their has been a robbery at Z-Mart, please get here fast.

Gohan needed an excuse to get out of the class, so he could help Videl. "May I go to the bathroom miss?" The teacher nicely allowed the boy to go on.

Gohan dashed to the roof the roof and quickly powered up to his Super Saiyan form, and burst into the sky, following his girlfriend's ki.

He descended near the big supermarket to the sound of gunfire. He rounded the building to find the culprits loading Hostages, stolen supplies, and stacks of money. That was when he saw a familiar airplane land on the roof off the building.

Gohan saw his Videl jump out of the plane and examine the criminals down below. No one saw her land on the roof of the Market, so she had the ultimate weapon to a battle, SURPRISE!

She jumped off the roof, landing like an graceful angel. She dashed at the startled criminals, but they came out of their shock, they began firing.

Videl jumped over the first man, spinning in mid-air. As soon as She landed, she sent a knee right into them villain's back, and then following up with an elbow to the side of his face; this sent him down to the ground.

She then turned her head, to see the Gold fighter phase in front of the man holding the civilians hostage. He slammed his knee into the guy's gut, and threw the man through the side of the truck, leaving a human shaped hole in the vehicle.

He flew through the top of the truck, and quickly burst open the front doors of the vehicle. When the doors came off the hinges, the 3rd man came out of the truck with his hands raised high. It was a job well done.

Gohan looked over to Videl, and saw her leading the hostages out of the vehicle, with a big smile plastered on her face. He walked over to his princess, and engaged her in conversation. "Miss Videl, are you alright?"

The raven-haired girl chuckled at the comment, and then finally answered. "I'm fine, but we better be heading back to school soon, don't you think?"

The demi-saiyan shook his head side to side, and Videl answered with a look of confusion on he face. "Videl, school is over now. We were already at the end of the day when the chief called. Videl nodded now that she understood his answer. "Well I will see you tomorrow, Veedel!" Videl became enraged and proceeded to attack, but Gohan flew up out of her reach.

"You will have to teach that to me someday", said the awe struck teen girl. "I will, eventually!" With those last words, the cops watched the Gold fighter take off to Kami only knows where.

* * *

Gohan went to the one place that became a regular occurring event on the young Saiyan's schedule; it was time to train with none other than Vegeta.

Gohan walked into Capsule Corp, and greeted the receptionist. She let the boy pass without exchanging words, due to the fact she knew Gohan as well as the Briefs. It was common knowledge who the boy was, due to the young boy being a genius.

He entered the living quarters for the Briefs, and sprinted down the hall towards the outdoor living area. Once he got out there, he only had to follow the sand path to get to the Gravity Room. He knocked on the door, and heard the loud humming noise go off, meaning it was at normal earth gravity.

Gohan opened the door and waved at Vegeta. "Today, we work on finding a way to use that form of your's at will. As you noticed when you transformed during the Cell Games, you can only reach it when you feed off your anger, and release the power deep within. Once you hit it once, it should be much easier than the the first time, but you may still not be able to use it whenever. Let's begin!"

Gohan and Vegeta entered into their respected stances. "First off brat, go Super. Now I will fight you with the 2nd form, and you will have to reach the next level or be crushed."

Both fighters powered up until they were surrounded by a golden aura, but the prince continued to power up until sparks started surrounded him. He had ascended to the 2nd level.

They charged each other and began combat at speeds that the were invisible to the naked eye. But it was easy for the combatants to tell that the Saiyan Prince was dominating this fight. Gohan couldn't even land a punch on his opponent.

Vegeta phased behind the boy, and before he could even sense Vegeta's energy, he was sent flying downward with a double axe handle. The man lowered down and began to belittle the boy.

"All you are is a failure. If you hadn't fucked up at the Cell Games, your idiotic oaf of a father wouldn't have died. It is all your fought. That was when the boy snapped and finally began his transformation. Soon he had sparks emitting from his energy.

Vegeta watched as the battle suddenly became a closer race. As soon as it had finished, Gohan took the advantage of a shocked Vegeta, and slammed both of his fists into the prince's gut. He then followed with a quick kick to the head causing Vegeta to fall backwards. Gohan ended the combination be spiking the man like a volleyball.

Vegeta realizing what time it was decided to calm the boy down. "Brat, I was just using Kakrarot as a way to egg on the transformation. Remember to use this mindset to reach the form, but always remember that once you hit the form, to calm yourself down. That you only thought about those horrible things to reach it. I hate to say it, but meditate more like the Namek, to help with calming yourself down. Now Leave! I got to go fuck the woman."

Gohan gave Vegeta a look of disgust as he proceeded to speak. " I did not need to hear that, and ask Bulma to tell my mom that I will be staying in my room tonight at Capsule Corp". The Prince grunted as he walked out of the Chamber.

Gohan rushed out and into his shower to clean up from the mess that he made against Vegeta. He quickly dozed off in his bed, and began to peacefully sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) We have begun the story for this Saga, and i certainly believe it will triumph the previous one due to my writing skills improving somewhat. Hope you continue, and Please leave a Review. Reviews are the best things that can happen to inspire me the most. Constructive Criticism helps improve my writing skills, which makes for a better story. **


End file.
